Familia
by Emiita
Summary: Los niños siempre sienten esa pequeña espinita llamada curiosidad que pone en ciertos apuros a sus padres. ¿Cómo responderá Sasuke Uchiha la pregunta de su hijo?


**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera, Naruto ya estaría con Hinata y Sasuke hace rato estaría siendo novio de Sakura, es más, hasta casados estarían esos dos, si señor xDDD

* * *

**Familia**

Era una dulce y fría tarde de otoño, las hojas secas caían de los árboles del jardín bajo la atenta y penetrante mirada oscura de aquel hombre. Absorto se encontraba, sentado en el tatami de su salón, contemplando el paisaje ante él, como si nada más importara, sólo el joven acunar de la brisa a las viejas ramas colgantes. En su mano, la taza de té calentada la frialdad, que momentos antes, sintió en ella. El aroma llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales, casi, nublando su mente. Tranquilidad, esa era la palabra que definía con absoluta precisión la escena que vivía. Y hubiera seguido así de perfecta, si no hubiera sido por un incesante ruidito chillón que inundaba la estancia: Lápices rayando el papel.

Un pequeño de tan sólo seis años pintaba amenamente un dibujo, denotando concentración en su trabajo, tomándoselo como algo profesional, personal. Sus cabellos eran tan negros como la misma noche, sus facciones infantiles hacían gala de lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, y sin embargo, sus ojos de un brillante jade eran la pura prueba de quién era su madre. De pronto, la inquietud volvió a la mente astuta del niño, levantó su cabeza, clavando su mirada en su progenitor, decidiéndose a resolver su duda.

-Papá.

Sasuke miró a su primogénito, fijándose en la cara de resolución de su hijo. Esa fue la primera alarma que saltó en su cabeza. Cuando Ichiro Uchiha tenía esa mirada nada bueno podía salir de ahí, nada. Si bien, el niño físicamente se parecía mucho a él, su carácter era algo particular, por así decirlo. Era una extraña mezcla bipolar de ambos padres. Normalmente, callado y tranquilo, algo bueno. Pero, cuando sus ojos verdes te miraban de esa forma tan decidida, era sólo por una cosa: sentía curiosidad. Y eso, era malo. No paraba hasta obtener una respuesta conforme. En resumidas cuentas, se volvía tan molesto como la misma Sakura.

-Dime

Ichiro si bien sabía qué era lo que quería saber, no sabía cómo expresarlo. Trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero al final fue directo al grano.

–¿Papá, cuándo te vas a morir?

El Uchiha alzó una ceja ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Es más, ¿por qué su hijo andaba pensando ya en su muerte? El pequeño sintió nerviosismo al ver el rostro serio de su padre, quizás no fue buena idea hacerle esa pregunta.

–Es que, verás, hoy en la Academia estábamos hablando Taro y yo, su abuelita se murió ¿sabes? Estaba muy triste, pobrecito….

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Ichiro dejó de ser un niño tranquilo, para ser un parlanchín. Y tenía dos teorías al respecto, o el niño era bipolar o tenía una doble personalidad. Ninguna de las dos lo terminaba de convencer. En este punto de la conversación, alzó la mano, para que parara de hablar. Abruptamente él calló, avergonzado por su actitud, dejó caer su fleco sobre su cara, no queriendo que su papá viera sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

– Ichiro, ¿a qué vino esa pregunta?

–Yo…-tomó aliento, tranquilizándose– Sólo quería saber cuándo te ibas a morir para así no ponerme tan triste como Taro por la muerte de su abuela.

–Hmp

La elocuencia del padre se hizo presente, pero el pequeño no iba a sentirse satisfecho con esa escueta respuesta, él lo sabía. El problema radicaba en que no sabía qué carajo responderle a su hijo. El chiquillo esperó pacientemente que continuara, pero el silencio se extendió unos segundos más, mientras, Sasuke buscaba las palabras adecuadas, sin obtener mucho éxito.

–No lo sé–dijo con su tono indiferente, logrando que la mirada jade se clavara con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro. –La muerte nunca anuncia cuando llega, simplemente te mueres.

–Pero…–trató de protestar el niño.

–Ichiro, por mucho que sepas qué día y a qué hora se va a morir una persona por la que sientes un lazo especial, nunca dejarás de sufrir por ella. Todos nos vamos a morir algún día, todos. Por eso, aunque tú supieras que día me voy a morir, tú te podrás triste, como pasó con tu amigo Taro al enterarse del fallecimiento de su abuela. ¿Entiendes?

El pequeño Uchiha lo meditó durante un instante, en el cual, el mayor no dejó de observarlo. Poco a poco, empezó a asentir con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente, tal como lo hacía su madre.

–Porque quieres a esa persona ¿verdad, papá?

–Sí

Ichiro se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta obtenida y volvió a su tarea, colorear el dibujo que con tanto esmero había hecho. Por fin, Sasuke pudo respirar tranquilo. A veces no entendía la mente tan vivaz del infante y esas preguntas tan raras y sorpresivas que hacía. Hmp.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta del hogar abrirse, Sakura había vuelto del mercado. El primogénito volvió a sonreír radiante, de esa forma que tanto le recordaba a la Haruno. Su padre lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, mientras, sutilmente, acercaba hasta él el dibujo, en los que momentos antes, estaba sumergido, para, levantarse de un salto y correr a recibir a su mamá y su hermanita. Sasuke Uchiha miró los garabatos de su hijo. En el papel había retratado a toda la familia delante de la casa principal, él y Sakura tomados de la mano, y a su lado Ichiro, abrazando a su hermana pequeña, Aiko, una niña de cabellos rosados. Y en la parte superior de la hoja, con una letra poco definida y dudosa había un "te quiero, papá". Una dulce sensación embargo al hombre, y una vez más, supo con certeza, que su decisión de casarse con Sakura fue la correcta. No sólo había reconstruido su clan. No. Ahora tenía una familia, personas por las quién luchar y permanecer un día más con vida.

* * *

_Qué puedo decir? xD _

_La pregunta se la robé a mi hermano pequeño xD tiene seis año y el condenado le hizo esa pregunta a mi mamá xDD Tiene respuestas para todo y preguntas para todo xD Simplemente me gustó la idea de hacer a Sasuke papá, es tan mono *.* xDD_

_Y creo que nada más, sólo deseo que les guste ^^_


End file.
